Davis, Sean
Director of Star Force. Discovery Originally the CEO and owner of the Pegasus Corporation , Davis had employed an army of archaeological scouts to survey the planet looking for ancient mysteries to unlock. He had no idea how significant one of those mysteries would be when an Antarctic team stumbled across the V'kit'no'sat pyramid buried under the ice on the southern continent. Davis wisely chose to keep the discovery a secret known to only a handful of Pegasus personnel, then using his considerable fortune and a few scientific insights gleamed from the find, he launched a splinter corporation dedicated to developing infrastructure to enable the colonization of space. Star Force The corporation had two goals. The public one was colonizing space, with the private one being to learn from the pyramid database and develop a force capable of defending the planet against an unbeatable opponent, with a leading strategy being to flee if/when the V'kit'no'sat ever returned...but first they had to develop the technology to travel between stars, let alone to evacuate billions of people from the planet. Davis had to walk a delicate line, for the nations of Earth had mixed reactions to Star Force. He built Atlantis in the Pacific Ocean to gain independence from any nation's legal code, and resisted international efforts to reign in his corporation through other legal or pseudo-legal maneuvers, banking on the greed of the nations and their reliance on Star Force tech and services to keep the infantile space corporation independent and on the desired track. Self-Sufficiency Originally an old man when Star Force began, Head Trainer Wilson kept hounding Davis until he agreed to do some very basic workouts. With time and continually pressure, Wilson brought Davis's fitness around, proving to him that everything he was building for others was equally for him to and that he was not too far gone to recover. Wilson personally accompanied Davis on workouts until he felt he was in safe waters, then continued to keep tabs on him up to and past when he finally achieved self-sufficiency. Ironically, Davis began dying his hair to keep some of his elderly appearance, but gave up the practice after a number of years when his fitness was too obvious to hide. There were rumors that the 'new' Davis was his son or a clone, with those rumors and others circulating amongst the drastically shrinking portion of the populace who believe that self-sufficiency is a sham. The Word An ideological antithesis of Davis and his Star Force eventually emerged from the opposing nations, first in secret then moving towards more public displays of dissent once Davis outed their existence when they tried to blame a horrific attack on Star Force. Davis had long been tracking the criminal elements, unaware of their true nature and depth, eventually assigning an Archon special team to investigate...blowing the lid on their secrecy and launching a low level civil war between the militarily dominant Star Force and the elusive saboteur agents of The Word. After several decades of conflict, Davis's philosophy won out when an enemy Agent assigned to infiltrate Star Force saw the light and changed sides, opening up a crack in their clandestine structure that Davis's people backtracked to their headquarters and captured their leadership. With them in hand and a slew of new data, Star Force hunted down the remaining elements of The Word and put an end to the organization. Unification With the death of The Word came the truth about its origins...and the fact that the nations Davis had been working with(or around) had conspired to strike at him through the criminal organization, setting it up and initially funding it before washing their hands of The Word to insure deniability. Realizing this Davis chose to hold the list of nations responsible, even if those who set up The Word were no longer around to punish. They had chosen to be sacrificially expendable should their secret be revealed, or letting the secret die with them in old age. Davis chose not to let them win, and forced the nations they sought to 'protect' from Star Force to undergo an evaluation process that became known to the public as 'The Nation Games.' During that process Davis weeded out the incompetent nations and tested the rest, ultimately leaving only the Australians left standing with their full autonomy. All other nations were absorbed in one form or another, making Earth 100% Star Force territory, now that Australia was annexed as a self-sufficient part of Davis's overall empire, equivalent in position to Canderous . Category:Characters Category:Star Force Personnel